don't call me baby (unless you mean it)
by taegerlily
Summary: Ketika mafia boss Jeon Jungkook mencari-cari keberadaan pelukis yang ia kagumi dengan inisial V namun tidak berhasil mengetahui keberadaannya, ia malah bertemu dengan seorang pelayan restoran Kim Taehyung yang mungkin sedikit membencinya. #TAEKOOK #KOOKV FANFICTION


don't call me baby (unless you mean it)

Chapter 1

DIVE

Warning! Mentions of drugs, alcohol, and prostitution! Jika pembaca sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti ini, sebaiknya jangan dibaca dan jika masih dibawah umur, author sangat tidak merekomendasikan fanfiction ini. Thankyou and enjoy!

.

Give up on you sama breath belum kelar, apa yang author lakukan? Post story baru, wkwkwkw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Maybe I played my cards wrong  
Oh just a little bit wrong  
Baby I apologies for it  
_

.

.

.

.

Sabtu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membangunkan Jungkook di pagi hari terlebih saat jam dindingnya masih menunjukan angka delapan pagi. Tidak saat ia masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur king-sized nya dengan selimut sutra merah yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Apalagi setelah ia melewati malam penuh intimasi di atas kain lembut tempat tidurnya itu. Kesimpulannya, jangan bangunkan Jungkook jika jam belum melewati pukul satu siang atau kau akan tau akibatnya. Mungkin lengan kirimu atau bahkan kedua tanganmu akan jadi sasaran empuknya jika kau mengganggu waktu tidur berharga pria itu.

Tapi menjadi kepala dari sebuah _organized crime_ harus memaksanya mengorbankan sedikit waktu tidur bahkan di akhir pekan. Dia adalah poros penggerak organisasinya. Semua unit dan semua usaha yang telah dibangun ayahnya akan jatuh perlahan-lahan jika Jungkook tidak disiplin dan lebih mementingkan waktunya bermain-main daripada menekuni pekerjaan ilegalnya.

Jadi, ketika Hoseok datang dan membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa satu patah kata ijin keluar dari mulut si bejat itu, Jungkook tidak bisa benar-benar mengeluh.

"Malam yang berat, bos?" Hoseok bersandar didaun pintunya yang kini terbuka dan mengekspos pemandangan didalam kamar dengan Jungkook yang telanjang dan seorang wanita yang keadaannya tidak lebih baik daripada Jungkook tengah berbaring disisi pria itu.

"Bangsat." Jungkook mengutuk dengan suara seraknya di pagi hari. Merasakan pening di kepala akibat _hung over_ setelah menghabiskan malam yang panjang di lantai dua klub miliknya. Ia memijat keningnya dan bangkit untuk kemudian duduk diatas tempat tidur tanpa memperdulikan selimut tipis yang kini sudah jatuh ke pinggulnya dengan lemah. Menutupi hanya sedikit bagian intimnya. "Apa ada hal yang cukup penting sampai kau membuatku harus bangun dini hari seperti ini, _huh_?"

Hoseok berdehem. "Sebenarnya ini sudah lebih siang daripada dini hari, bos." Kata Hoseok menunjuk jam dinding yang terpasang apik di atas perapian kamar Jungkook, tepat berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Dini hari untukku berbeda, sialan." Jungkook menggaruk rambutnya yang tampak tidak tertata lagi.

" _Yeah, Mr. Big Guy_ , cobalah untuk melanjutkan tidur berhargamu itu, atau bahkan melanjutkan kegiatan panasmu dengan wanita itu, dan kau akan lihat bagaimana distrik merah jatuh ketangan organisasi lain." Alis Hoseok saling bertemu, menandakan bahwa pria itu telah mengubah suasana menjadi serius sekarang ketika melihat Jungkook tidak juga bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Mata Jungkook kini membuka sepenuhnya. Melihat kearah Hoseok yang masih bersandar dipintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya, menandakan ia tidak sedang bercanda. "Apa kita kedatangan _tamu_?" tanyanya mulai mendapatkan kesadaran penuh atas apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Lebih bisa disebut, _pengganggu_." Hoseok memasang senyum kecil.

Jungkook mengerang. Akhir pekannya harus dimulai dengan mengatasi _pengganggu_ di pagi hari saat ia berharap bisa pergi ke distrik hijau untuk makan di restoran favoritnya disana atau mungkin menghabiskan waktu di The Royal Python, klub kelas tinggi yang ia bangun dua tahun lalu di Gangnam dan kini berjalan dengan sukses.

Ia bangkit berdiri tanpa sedikitpun merasa tidak nyaman ketika Hoseok kini sedang melihatnya berjalan tanpa busana apapun. Berjalan mengitari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan otot. Trapezius Jungkook kontraksi dan relaksasi secara bergantian. Mempertontonkan dengan bebas tato yang terlukis besar dan mengambil hampir seluruh tempat di bagian punggungnya. Tato bergambar ular yang dikelilingi bunga lili yang didapat Jungkook dari seorang seniman tato dua tahun lalu di Milan, Italy.

"Bisa tolong kau urus dia? Seperti biasa." Jungkook menunjuk wanita yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidur dengan ibu jarinya sambil berjalan kearah pintu di kamarnya yang menuju pada _walk-in closet_ pribadi tempat Jungkook menyimpan semua jas maupun busana Saint Laurent atau Top Man (terkadang designer ternama merancang pakaian Jungkook jika ia merasa bosan dengan brand Paris itu), serta sepatu-sepatu favoritnya.

Hoseok sudah mengerti dengan jelas apa maksud dari kata _seperti biasa_ milik Jungkook. Artinya, bangunkan, berikan, dan pulangkan. Bangunkan si wanita yang bahkan Hoseok tak yakin Jungkook tau namanya, kemudian berikan berapapun yang ia minta, dan perintahkan supir di lantai bawah untuk memberinya tumpangan pulang. Jika ia minta untuk bertemu Jungkook, katakan bahwa Jungkook tidak melakukan _itu_.

 _Itu_ disini artinya Jungkook tidak bertemu kedua kalinya dengan _one night stand_. Hell, bukan one night stand namanya jika ia harus menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sekali dengan setiap orang yang ia tiduri. _Nope_ , tidak akan pernah terjadi, _big no no_ , terlalu beresiko dengan bisnis yang ia jalankan sekarang.

Jadi Hoseok melakukan tugasnya. Membangunkan wanita berambut panjang pirang itu dengan lembut, bertanya dengan sopan apakah ia butuh _beberapa,_ dan mengirimkannya ke supir dilantai bawah yang sudah menunggu didalam mobil Jungkook untuk mengantarkannya pulang atau kemanapun dia mau, Hoseok atau Jungkook tidak peduli.

Ketika Jungkook keluar dari _walk-in closet_ nya, dengan rambut yang ditata dan dibelah dengan sedikit gel rambut sehingga memperlihatkan kening dan alis tegasnya, tubuh telanjangnya beberapa saat lalu kini sudah tertutup dengan setelan jas hitam yang jelas sekali terlihat sangat mahal, coba Hoseok tebak, _Saint Laurent, Grain de Poudre textured wool_ , sekitar 2890 USD, yep, dia benar. Setalan jas favorit Jungkook yang selalu dibiarkanya terbuka tanpa dikancing.

Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti _leader_ mereka. Bukan hanya lelaki kaya yang menghabiskan malam dengan wanita berbeda, tapi adalah otak dari segala aktivitas kejahatan terorganisasi yang sudah mereka tekuni selama bertahun-tahun. Pria di hadapannya ini adalah poros dari Black Mustang, organisasi kejahatan yang berpusat dan bergerak di Seoul Metropolitan City, dibangun sebelumnya oleh ayahnya yang kini diteruskan oleh anak bungsunya, seorang laki-laki tegap dan berkarisma. Juga sedikit bengis.

Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

" _Well_ , coba lihat! Kau melakukannya lebih cepat daripada biasanya, hyung." Itulah kata-kata pertama Jungkook saat keluar dari lemarinya dan mendapati hanya Hoseok yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menunggu atasannya itu berpakaian. Tidak ada tanda sama sekali bahwa wanita itu masih disana. Salah satu hal yang Jungkook banggakan memiliki tangan kanan seperti Hoseok, selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan tanpa noda.

"Bocah, jika kau sedikit saja memberikannya senyuman saat ia bangun, wanita itu tidak akan pergi dengan wajah sedih seperti tadi." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perlakukan mereka sedikit lebih baik, _yeah_?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. "Bukan tipe diriku, hyung." Ia berjalan kearah meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Menuangkan sesuatu kedalam gelas kaca pendek yang sudah diisinya dengan beberapa bongkahan kecil es batu dan meneguk habis isi gelas itu kemudian menawarkan Hoseok minumannya. "Scotch?" katanya sambil mengangkat gelas kacanya.

Hoseok menggeleng cepat. "Aku lebih suka membuka pagi hariku dengan jus jeruk daripada merusak organ pencernaanku dengan scotch. _What the hell_ , Jungkook?"

Jungkook tertawa sambil menaruh kembali gelas kacanya keatas meja dan merapikan lengan jasnya. "Jangan berlagak seperti kau tidak tau aku, hyung."

"Ekstra adalah definisi dari namaku." Jungkook memutar _rolex_ miliknya dipergelangan tangannya agar terasa nyaman. Mendengar itu, Hoseok memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memuji dirimu di pagi hari ini, _kiddo_. Kita harus segera turun kebawah." protesnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah diperbuat si tikus pengganggu ini sampai dia menyuruhku untuk buru-buru mendatanginya?" Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti oleh Hoseok dibelakang. Suara langkah kaki mereka bergantian terdengar menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Sesuatu yang kau sangat tidak suka." Hoseok menelan ludah.

"Coba aku?" Jungkook menoleh sedikit memastikan sesuatu yang dimaksud Hoseok berbeda dengan apa yang ia khawatirkan didalam pikirannya. Jika itu menyangkut distrik merah, maka kecemasan Jungkook bisa saja benar-benar terjadi kali ini.

"Bong San ahjussi." Hanya dengan menyebut nama pria tua itu, membuat pergerakan Jungkook dua kali lebih cepat. Setengah berlari menuruni tangga, Jungkook langsung bergegas ke sebuah ruangan disudut residence miliknya dengan sebuah tag kayu bertuliskan ' **wawancara halus** ' yang terpasang di daun pintunya, walaupun ia yakin sembilah puluh sembilan persen yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu lebih dari apa yang bisa dikatakan halus. Ia membenarkan kerahnya sebelum memutar knop pintu ruangan yang kemudian menuntunnya ke pemandangan rutin yang harus ia lihat setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu.

Seorang laki-laki yang wajah bagian kanannya sudah sulit untuk dikenali karena hampir tertutup oleh darah sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu yang diikat ke tubuhnya dengan simpul yang sangat erat sehingga benar-benar memblok pergerakan pria itu walaupun sang pria masih berusaha memberontak dari tempat duduknya. Ia dikelilingi oleh dua hit-men yang juga merupakan anak buah Jungkook dalam organisasinya, satu diantaranya mengenakan jas hitam yang sama hitamnya dengan milik Jungkook dan pria yang lebih pendek terlihat lebih suka menggunakan jaket kulitnya.

"Malam yang berat, bos?" Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya singkat saat melihat atasannya memasuki ruangan interogasi mereka.

"Kenapa kalian semua mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, _huh_?" Jungkook membalas anggukan kepala Namjoon dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah pria yang terikat tali ditengah ruangan itu. "Wow, kalian sudah memulai langkah pertama rupanya." Seringai di wajah Jungkook saat melihat keadaan sandera mereka menandakan ia cukup puas dengan hasil kedua hit-men terbaiknya. Bahkan tanpa perintah dari Jungkook pun mereka sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Percuma, Jeon. Tidak banyak yang bisa kita dapatkan dari dia." Pria yang lebih pendek dengan kulit yang jauh lebih pucat dari siapapun diruangan itu angkat bicara. Saat Jungkook menoleh untuk melihatnya ia sedikit harus berkedip lebih cepat karena warna rambut pria itu yang terang dan hampir membutakannya, _well_ , dia sedikit mendramatisir, tapi jika kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan seorang yang mengganti warna rambut dua minggu sekali, mungkin matamu juga akan sama lelahnya dengan milik Jungkook.

"Yoongi-hyung, hijau mint? Apa kau serius?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Tampaknya ia harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan kepala hyungnya yang satu itu. Ia tidak yakin berapa lama helaian rambut Yoongi akan bertahan.

Namjoon menahan tawanya. "Sudah kubilang, kau terlihat seperti buah semangka, hyung."

"Apa?" Yoongi tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan pandangan aneh yang diterimanya. "Jimin bilang warna ini terlihat cocok untukku." tambahnya.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, Jimin. Jika guru taman kanak-kanak itu menyuruh Yoongi membuat rambutnya menjadi warna emas dan penuh glitter, Yoongi akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Serius hyung, aku rasa kau benar-benar lemah terhadapnya. Kesan pembunuhmu langsung lenyap seketika, _ew_."

"Diam kau, bocah Jeon. Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." bentak Yoongi dengan wajah kesal khas miliknya sendiri yang tidak pernah berhasil membuat Jungkook merasa takut. Atau bahkan gugup.

Jungkook hanya merespon dengan kekehan singkat sebelum mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk memberikannya kursi. Ia menangkap kursi yang didorong Namjoon untuknya, kemudian duduk didepan tubuh babak belur yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyudutkan walaupun sebenarnya dialah yang akan tersudutkan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sekarang, pria besar, kita apakan dirimu?" Jungkook memasang senyum untuk orang dihadapannya. Senyum yang hanya digunakannya untuk kesempatan-kesempatan seperti ini. Ketika ia yakin, ia akan menggunakan _sedikit_ kekerasan.

Laki-laki itu tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Hanya memandang Jungkook dengan mata penuh amarah dan bibir bergetar yang mungkin menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Ini cukup menarik bagi Jungkook karena baginya tipe sandera yang tidak membuka mulut selalu membuat harinya sedikit lebih menantang.

" _Hei, hei, now_. Apa di tempatmu berasal, mereka tidak mengajarkanmu bicara, _huh_?"

Pria itu masih konsisten untuk menutup mulutnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Tubuhnya bersender pada kursi dan jari-jarinya membuat gerakan ketukan-ketukan di pahanya yang terbalut _slacks_ hitam. "Ah! Mungkin aku memulai ini dengan cara yang salah, begitukah?" wajah Jungkook mendekat ke wajah membengkak sang pria dan kembali memasang senyum untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. "Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook." Ia mengulurkan tangannya seakan membuat gesture untuk berkenalan walaupun ia tau dengan pasti sang pria tidak bisa membalasnya. "ah, kau tipe yang tidak ramah rupanya." Ejeknya mengangkat alis dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Jika kau belum merasa familiar dengan nama itu, aku bisa memberimu sedikit pencerahan." "Lantai dimana kakimu berpijak dan bokongmu duduk itu, adalah bagian dari Jeon residence. Rumah tempatku tidur dan bersenang-senang walaupun terkadang anak buahku yang kurang ajar ini selalu membawa urusan pekerjaan kesini walau tanpa ijin dariku." Jungkook memberikan pandangan jengah pada kedua hit-mennya yang hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

Ia kembali menukar pandang dengan sanderanya. "Jeon residence adalah properti milikku sendiri sehingga mungkin kau baru pertama kali kesini, bukan? Tapi jika kau tau beberapa tempat seperti The Royal Phyton atau restoran Maison de truffe, ah, tampaknya kau tak asing dengan tempat-tempat itu, _yeah_? Melihat dari caramu berpakaian, aku yakin kau setidaknya pernah menghabiskan banyak uang disana? Nah, tempat-tempat itu milikku. Aku yang membangunnya dengan bantuan puluhan anak buahku. Laba yang kami dapat berlimpah ruah. Keuntungan itu yang juga berasal dari uangmu, mengalir tepat ke kantong organisasi yang kupimpin. Black Mustang."

"Oh, aku yakin seratus persen kau pernah mendengar nama itu." Sudut bibir Jungkook naik membuat senyuman yang tidak begitu bersahabat. "Dan segala macam rekaman prestasi organisasi ini." 

Kaki Jungkook membuat ketukan pelan dilantai. Ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya agar yakin setiap kata-kata yang ia keluarkan dapat didengar dengan baik oleh lawan mainnya itu. "Jadi, tuan, sekarang kau sedang dikelilingi oleh Black Mustang. Aku punya dua hit-men didalam ruangan ini dan puluhan pria bertangan dingin di luar sana berjaga untukku. Apa kau tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau tidak menuruti satu saja perkataan mereka, _huh_?"

Sang pria akhirnya membuka mulut. Namun, bukan apa yang diharapkan Jungkook untuk dia dengar, pria itu malah meludahi wajahnya. Matanya masih nyalang dengan emosi dan kebencian. "Mati kau, Jeon Jungkook. Jatuhlah semua yang kau punya dan segala tetek bengek Black Mustang. Hancur lebur dan tidak bersisa."

Namjoon dan Yoongi menahan napas melihat tingkah sandera mereka. Mereka sangat hapal dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ketika tangan Jungkook terbuka dihadapan Namjoon, pria itu dengan cekatan meraih sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan bosnya. Jungkook yang menutup mata akibat air ludah menjijikan yang baru saja menerpa wajahnya kemudian menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk membersihkan permukaan kulitnya.

"Yoongi-hyung?" panggilnya sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian menerima lemparan _bat_ dari tangan Yoongi. Memainkan alat pemukul itu dengan tangannya. Membuat gerakan-gerakan memukul ke udara sebagai semacam pemanasan untuknya. "Hyung, siapa nama tamu kita kali ini?" jika ia tidak mendapatkan sepenggal informasi dari mulut sanderanya, informasi minim yang hyungnya punya akan menjadi lebih dari cukup.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Kim." Jawab Namjoon bersiap menikmati tontonan didepannya.

"Apa tuan Jimmy seorang _pengganggu_?" Tanya Jungkook lagi sambil memutar _bat_ ditangannya.

Namjoon menangguk. "Dia menyusup ke salah satu distrik kita."

"Dan distrik mana itu tepatnya, hyung?"

"Merah. Dia menyusup ke distrik merah."

"Ah distrik favoritku." "Lalu, apa tuan Jimmy kita membuat keributan disana?"

"Yeah." Giliran Yoongi yang menjawab. "Toko peralatan kesenian milik Kim Bong San di distrik merah dibakar habis olehnya."

 _Bat_ ditangan Jungkook berhenti bergerak. Sejenak ia menatap kosong kearah dinding dihadapannya. Mencerna sebuah berita yang baru saja diterimanya dengan rasa pahit dimulut. Senyuman sombong tidak lagi mewarna air mukanya melainkan hanya mata yang hampir terlihat nanar. Pegangannya semakin erat di lengan _bat_ tersebut. "Bagaimana Bong ahjussi?" Tanya Jungkook menahan luapan emosi yang kini mulai membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

"Ia berhasil diselamatkan. Luka bakarnya parah sehingga membuatnya koma di rumah sakit K sekarang." Jawab Hoseok yang tiba-tiba muncul dipintu ruangan. Entah dia melakukan apa sebelumnya, tapi ia datang di waktu yang tepat. "Hoseok-hyung, pastikan rumah sakit K punya fasilitas yang bagus untuk Bong ahjussi. Jika menurutmu rumah sakit itu tidak cukup untuknya, pindahkan dia ketempat yang lebih baik. Lakukan secepatnya." perintah Jungkook.

Hoseok menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangguk tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan apapun. Sedetik kemudian, Hoseok sudah hilang kembali dari pandangan mereka yang berada dalam ruangan.

"Beri tau aku. Apa semua lukisan disana lenyap?" Jungkook kembali mengangkat _bat_ nya. Menarik nafas.

"Semuanya. Bahkan hingga kuas paling tipis disana, lenyap, Kook."

Suara dentuman keras menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Pertemuan antara kulit dengan bahan keras tongkat pemukul Jungkook sukses membuat kaget kedua hitmen nya seberapa terbiasa pun mereka dengan pemandangan itu.

Mungkin ada tulang retak atau pembuluh darah yang pecah di wajah sandera mereka, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia selalu mengayunkan tongkatnya secara acak. " _Kerusakan yang besar terkadang datang saat kita tidak memprediksinya, hyung._ " katanya saat ia melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Maka ia melanjutkan keputusannya untuk mengayunkan tongkat itu lagi dan lagi tanpa memperhatikan kerusakan yang sudah ia perbuat terhadap lawannya, dalam hal ini, Jimmy Kim yang tengah mengerang keras karena sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Pada pukulan kesepuluhnya, ketika sepercik darah mendarat di ujung kerahnya, Jungkook berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Ia menjatuhkan bat yang sudah berlumuran darah di ujungnya itu dan menarik rambut Jimmy kuat-kuat sambil menatap kewajahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Keringat mengucur dari kening Jungkook, turun ke pelipis dan membasahi pelupuk matanya. Membuat Jungkook seakan-akan menahan tangis di matanya.

"Dia hanya orang tua." Jungkook menggertakan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras. "Dia hanya pria tua yang suka melukis, kau keparat." Kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya dirambut pria itu dan membalikkan punggung untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Lebih lama ia berada disana, maka ia benar-benar akan mual melihat wajah menjijikan tahanannya itu.

"Lakukan apapun yang kalian suka padanya, hyung. Hanya jangan tinggalkan bekas apapun. Bahkan tidak sehelai rambutnya." perintah Jungkook terhadap Namjoon dan Yonggi kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

Tidak semua masalah dapat dengan mudah membangunkan amarah dalam diri Jungkook yang terkenal dengan perawakan tenang dan dinginnya. Orang-orang tampaknya memiliki pandangan yang salah terhadap yang ia kerjakan sekarang. _Organized crime_ memang erat dan selalu dikaitkan dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu serta kekerasan. Karena dua hal ini yang biasanya membawa sebuah organisasi kepuncak kejayaannya dengan mudah. Semakin kuat organisasi tersebut, semakin mudah pula mereka meraup keuntungan.

Jungkook adalah pemimpin yang jenius. Ini semua berkat didikan sang ayah, seorang yang membuatnya menjadi lebih pintar dan cerdik dibanding pemimpin organisasi mafia di korea lainnya. Jungkook adalah tipe yang memperhatikan. Memperhatikan dengan cermat situasi-situasi yang terjadi disekitarnya. Ia tidak bertindak spontan, ia bertindak dengan kalkulasi. Emosi jarang sekali membuatnya buta dan memulai pertarungan sengit dengan lawannya.

Contohnya saat ia mencoba membangun klub malam didaerah yang belum menjadi wilayah sah milik organisasinya dua tahun lalu, dan ia harus melakukan negoisasi yang berat dengan seorang pria konglomerat yang mengklaim dirinya lah yang memiliki hak penuh atas apa yang boleh dibangun dan tidak dibangun diatas tanah wilayah itu. Siwon Choi.

Siwon Choi memberikannya harga yang tak sepantasnya untuk sebuah ijin palsu yang tidak masuk akal. Wilayah itu belum dimiliki oleh organisasi gelap manapun sehingga Siwon pun tidak berhak untuk memiliki satu meter pun walaupun ia banyak berinvestasi pada bangunan-bangunan sekitarnya. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin nantinya akan ada banyak keributan disekitar bangunan klubnya. Siwon punya beberapa bawahan yang ia bisa andalkan, sehingga kemungkinan itu terjadi bukanlah nihil. Itulah sebabnya ia menawarkan harga yang sedikit lebih wajar walaupun masih diatas rata-rata untuk sebuah ijin _bodoh_.

"Naikkan sepuluh kali lipat."

Siwon Choi pria brengsek yang gelap mata hanya karena ia tau siapa Jungkook dan berapa harta yang dimilikinya. Ini tentunya berhasil membuat Jungkook sedikit lebih panas di leher belakangnya. Tapi ia memperhatikan. Ia memperhatikan Siwon dan segala macam usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan segepok uang dalam sehari sehingga Jungkook hanya tersenyum, megucapkan selamat malam, dan mengisyaratkan Namjoon dan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan kediaman Siwon Choi. Tanpa darah, bersih, dan tidak satupun peluru ditembakkan.

Esok harinya, semua bisnis Siwon Choi tersendat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Minuman keras yang ia jual secara illegal ditolak oleh semua distributor setianya. Bisnis pelacuran yang ia lakukan tidak lagi menarik pelanggan. Serta semua konsumen ganjanya hilang begitu saja. Yep, secepat itulah Jungkook bekerja.

Sehingga Siwon Choi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima dengan lapang dada berapapun itu yang Jungkook berikan untuknya.

Hal-hal seperti ini tidak membuat Jungkook kehilangan kendalinya. Masalah seperti itu tidak membuatnya mengeraskan rahang dan mengepalkan tangan. Tapi jika satu orang saja mendaratkan tangan mereka keatas hal-hal penting baginya, orang-orang yang penting untuknya, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan memulai badai dan memimpin kekacauan.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak ragu untuk menghabisi nyawa Jimmy Kim, walaupun ia bisa melihat potensi yang besar pada bajingan itu untuk memberikan informasi yang penting. Pria itu berani mengacaukan apa yang berharga untuknya, maka Jungkook tidak takut untuk mengacaukan apa yang berharga untuknya juga, dalam hal ini nyawanya.

Jageun Holangi (Little Tiger) Art Store adalah satu-satunya usaha yang tidak membayar biaya _perlindungan_ dibawah sayap Black Mustang dari semua toko yang berada di distrik merah. Jungkook ingat ia pernah berjanji pada pemilik toko perlengkapan kesenian itu bahwa ia akan memberikan perlindungan penuh pada tempatnya tanpa perlu membayar sepeserpun pada Jungkook maupun bawahannya. Hanya agar semua kuas, cat, dan kanvas disana berada dalam keadaan utuh sebelum jatuh ketangan pembeli dan pengunjung. Hanya karena Jungkook tidak ingin pria tua itu menghabiskan waktu di hari tuanya dengan kekhawatiran anggota dari organisasi ilegal lain akan datang kesana dan memporak porandakan usaha satu-satunya miliknya yang ia telah bangun sejak masih muda. Hanya karena Jungkook ingin menjaga senyuman lemah namun bahagia di wajah berkeriput paman tua itu setiap kali Jungkook datang dan berkunjung untuk membeli salah satu lukisannya. Ah lukisannya. Ya, hanya karena Jungkook begitu jatuh hati dengan lukisan-lukisan indah karya Bong ahjussi, atau ciptaan orang lain yang juga begitu dekat dengan Bong, keponakannya.

V.

Jungkook menahan napas. Ia bangkit dari kursi lebarnya yang diletakkan dibelakang meja mahogany tempatnya bekerja didalam kantor Black Mustang. Membuka pintu ruangan dan setengah berlari untuk mencari Hoseok di bangunan dua lantai yang mereka sebut sebagai markas itu. Sayangnya, yang ia temukan hanya Namjoon yang sedang membersihkan senjata apinya dengan lap dan lubricant serta Yugyeom yang merokok sambil bersandar di sofa.

"Mana Hoseok-hyung?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengagetkan kedua pria itu.

"Pergi dengan Yoongi untuk mengurus sesuatu di distrik merah, bekas kebakaran terjadi." Yugyeom menjawab dengan sebatang rokok masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kita mencampuri urusan polisi?!" Jungkook bertanya tidak percaya karena mereka tidak biasanya membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan lawan didaerah mereka. Itu hanya akan membuat polisi menaruh curiga atas aktifitas mereka sebagai _organized crime_.

" _Chill, boss-man_." Namjoon meletakkan lap yang ia pakai dan mengayunkan revolvernya. "Hoseok dan Yoongi tidak sebodoh itu. Mereka pergi setelah polisi benar-benar selesai melakukan investigasinya disana."

"Lalu apa yang mereka kerjakan sekarang?" Jungkook menjadi mulai tak sabar.

Helaan nafas lolos dari mulut Namjoon. "Mencari jejak yang masih tersisa tentang siapa sebenarnya Jimmy Kim ini dan dari organisasi mana ia berasal serta motifnya melakukan itu pada toko yang notabene, _favoritmu_."

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

" _See, boss_? Saat kau hilang kendali, semua informasi penting yang harusnya bisa kita dapat dan bisa kita gunakan untuk melindungi diri hilang hanya karena kau… well… tidak bisa menahan emosimu."

"Pria itu pantas mati, kau tau itu, Hyung." Jungkook mengernyit.

"Tidak sebelum dia memberi tau darimana dia datang."

Jungkook membuang napas kesal. Meraih ponsel dari saku belakangnya dan mendial nomor handphone Hoseok. Menggerutu ketika tangan kanannya itu terlambat sedikit menjawab telepon darinya. "Hoseok-hyung?!"

" **Wow, wow. Tenang sedikit. Ada apa?** " Tanya suara diseberang telepon.

"Apa kau masih dilokasi kebakaran?"

" **Yeah. Tidak banyak yang kami dapat disini. Sebentar lagi kami kembali. Ada apa?"**

Jungkook menarik nafasnya hati-hati. "Hyung, aku butuh kau memeriksa dengan benar."

" **Aku sudah lakukan sebisaku, Kook-ah."**

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau mencari jejak apapun yang berhubungan dengan V."

" **V? Siapa V?"**

"Keponakan dari Bong. Aku yakin dengan pasti kalau keponakannya itu tinggal bersama Bong. Apa mereka tidak melaporkan korban lain selain Bong ahjussi?"

" _ **Nope**_ **, Bong San adalah korban tunggal."**

"Pasti ada sebuah kesalahan, hyung. Bong punya keponakan dan aku yakin karena aku pernah membeli beberapa lukisan ciptaan keponakannya itu. Ada inisial di balik kanvasnya, itu V dan Bong memberitahuku bahwa itu keponakannya."

" **Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"** Sekilas Jungkook bisa mendengar suara laki-laki lain yang tidak lain adalah Yoongi, menanyakan apa yang ingin Jungkook coba jelaskan.

"Tidak-, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku yakin-"

" **whoa..whoa? Jungkook? Apa maksudmu? Kau baru saja menyuruhku mencari tanda-tanda satu orang yang bahkan kau tidak pernah lihat wajahnya? Kau anggap apa aku? Semacam cenayang?"**

Jungkook mempererat genggamannya pada ponsel ditelinganya itu. "Dengarkan aku, hyung. Aku yakin dan aku tidak ragu. Keponakan Bong bisa jadi atau tidak berada disana saat kebakaran terjadi. Jika tubuhnya tidak ditemukan, itu berarti ia berhasil menyelamatkkan diri atau mungkin tertangkap atau mungkin memang tidak ada disana. Tapi, kalaupun ia tidak berada disana karena suatu urusan saat kebakaran itu terjadi, detik ini juga dia pasti akan berada dihadapanmu dan menangis memohon penjelasan kenapa kediamannya bisa hancur lebur seperti itu dan bertanya dimana pamannya. Karena menurut laporanmu, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengunjungi Bong dirumah sakit. Itu berarti, V tidak tau dimana pamannya dan bagaimana nasib pamannya."

Jungkook mengambil jeda sesaat. Ketika ia tidak mendengar Hoseok, ini artinya dipersilahkan untuk melanjutkan. "Kemungkinan hanya dua, hyung. V lari menyelamatkan dirinya dari kebakaran dan tidak kembali karena ia melihat bahaya di matanya dengan kehadiran Jimmy Kim, atau ia diculik oleh partner Jimmy malam itu. Yang menurut dari laporanmu lagi, jika ini akurat, Jimmy melakukan semua tindakan itu sendiri. Ia tidak membawa satupun partner."

"Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan." "Hyung, apa kau masih bersamaku?"

" **Ya,Jungkook, lanjutkan."**

"V, Keponakan Bong ahjussi, ada diluar sana." "Dan ia tidak aman, hyung. Dia sangat sangat tidak aman."

Telinga Jungkook menangkap dengan jelas helaan nafas khas dari hyungnya yang satu itu. Artinya, Hoseok sudah menyerah dan akan melakukan apapun yang Jungkook minta. Sekalipun itu tidak masuk akal.

" **Lalu apa yang kau mau aku lakukan,** _ **boss-man**_ **?"**

"Cari apapun yang tersisa disana yang berhubungan dengan V, hyung. Sepatu yang tertinggal dan pasti bukan milik Bong, pakaian yang juga jika dilihat bukan milik Bong, foto, ponsel, buku catatan yang tentunya belum terbakar habis, coretan nomor telepon, aku tidak peduli. Apapun, hyung." Jungkook mengatur nafasnya.

"Hanya jangan biarkan- jangan biarkan aku kehilangan yang satu ini." Intonasinya berubah. Pikiran Jungkook memutar ulang ingatan saat ia yang bersenang-senang di klub miliknya sementara sebuah bangunan tengah diporak porandakan di distriknya sendiri. Terlebih itu milik Bong dan membuat pria tua itu harus koma dirumah sakit.

"Hyung- jangan biarkan aku tidak melindungi yang satu ini saat aku tau dengan pasti aku bisa melakukannya." Jungkook menatap salah satu lukisan yang terpajang di hadapannya. Seekor kupu-kupu berukuran cukup besar di tepi kanvas dilukis dan diwarnai dengan sangat indah ia sampai tidak bisa berpikir dua kali dan menawarkan harga tinggi pada Bong hanya untuk menemukan bahwa bukan paman Bong lah yang melukis kupu-kupu itu namun keponakannya, V. Walaupun Bong selalu menolak untuk mempertemukan mereka karena alasan tertentu, Jungkook sudah puas dengan hanya menjadi pembeli pertama dan mungkin satu-satunya tiap kali V mengeluarkan karya barunya.

"Jika dia berharga untuk Bong ahjussi, maka dia berharga untukku." Jungkook menarik napas dalam. "Dan jika aku menemukannya, aku akan membuat janji pada Bong, bahwa aku akan melindunginya."

Tidak ada jawaban tapi Jungkook yakin Hoseok masih berada disana.

"Aku akan menemukan dan melindungi yang satu ini. Itu hal terakhir yang aku bisa lakukan untuknya."

"Jadi, tolong, hyung-"

"Bantu aku."

.

.

.

.

Saat itu tepat pukul dua belas siang ketika Jungkook sedang melakukan rutinitasnya setiap minggu di kantor Black Mustang. Menyortir kokain dan menimbangnya, memasukkan kedalam kemasan, kemudian menyebarkan obat terlarang itu ke setiap runners yang ia pekerjakan untuk mengantarkannya ke pelanggan setia Black Mustang. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak ambil bagian dalam hal menyortir dan menimbang karena ia punya bawahan untuk melakukan itu semua. Namun Minjae tidak sedang berada dikantor saat itu karena harus pergi ke distrik hijau untuk mengurus _sesuatu_ yang memang diperintahkan Jungkook, sehingga Jeon Jungkook, pria yang seharusnya hanya berada dibalik meja dan mengawasi Minjae bekerja dengan kokain, kini harus melepas jasnya, menggulung lengan kemejanya, dan membuka dua kancing atas kemeja itu, lalu berkonsentrasi dalam menyortir dan menimbang setiap kokain pesanan konsumennya. Ia bisa saja dengan mudah menyuruh bawahannya yang lain melakukan itu, tapi ia hanya punya satu orang yang ia percaya dalam menangani kokain tanpa mencuri sebagian dari porsi obat itu dibelakang Jungkook.

Jungkook tengah berada pada bungkusan ke lima belas saat pintu ruangan tempat ia menyimpan semua kokainnya diketuk. "Kau boleh masuk." Katanya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bungkusan kokain yang tengah ia kerjakan.

" _Hei, boss-man_." Yugyeom memutar knop pintu dan sedikit heran ketika ia menemukan Jungkook, bosnya, melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya bawahannya lakukan. "Kenapa kau yang menyortir itu semua?" tanyannya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Minjae sedang melakukan sesuatu di distrik hijau. Aku terlalu ragu untuk menyerahkan ini kesiapapun." Jawab Jungkook masih belum menoleh kearah Yugyeom.

" _Well_ , aku rasa kau harus menyerahkan pekerjaan ini padaku, karena Hoseok sedang menunggumu di ruanganmu, _capt_."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Apa dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama?"

Yugyeom menggeleng, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana depannya. "Hoseok bilang ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari ini. Dia sudah disana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa? Apa sangat penting? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ini." Tegas Jungkook sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, melakukan pertimbangan untuk menghentikkan pekerjaanya atau tidak. Membuat tato dilengan kanannya mengintip dari ujung kain.

"Ini tentang V, boss."

Dengan kalimat itu, Jungkook barulah menoleh menatap wajah Yugyeom. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditebak siapapun. Mungkin segelintir harapan ditambah segelintir keinginan untuk tidak dikecewakan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" katanya sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yep! Aku yang salah bos. Aku yang paling salah diruangan ini. Aku menyerah." Balas Yugyeom sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara.

Jungkook meraih jasnya yang ia tadi lempar ke atas kursi, menggantungkan kain yang kira-kira bernilai jutaan won itu, dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan Yugyeom didalam ruangan. "Baiklah, _drama queen_ , aku rasa aku memang harus menyerahkan pekerjaan ini padamu. Kau tau kan, ini sangat beresiko. Sedikit saja kau melakukan kesalahan dalam mengukur jumlah kokainnya, kau tau akibatnya." Jungkook memperingatkan. Ia tidak ingin salah satu dari runner nya harus menjadi sasaran kemarahan konsumen saat kokain yang diberikan kurang dari jumlah yang mereka pesan. Sasaran kemarahan bukanlah pertanda baik. Itu artinya, salah satu bawahannya itu akan dibuat babak belur dan dikembalikan ke markas mereka sebagai peringatan untuk tidak bermain-main dalam mengukur kokain.

Yugyeom menarik napas. Sedikit gugup karena belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, _capt_."

Jungkook menatapnya sebentar lalu berkata "dan jangan coba-coba mencuri walaupun sedikit saja dari obat-obatan itu. Kemarahan konsumen memang bukanlah hal yang paling manis, tapi kau tau dengan jelas tentang kemarahanku."

Oh, tidakkah Yugyeom sangat tau itu.

"Ay." Jawabnya kemudian. Dengan itu, Jungkook menutup pintu dan bergegas berjalan ke arah elevator yang dapat dengan mudah membawanya menuju ruangan miliknya di gedung besar itu. Jungkook memenekan tombol lift dan merasakan sensasi menggelitik dikakinya ketika tau Hoseok datang untuk membawa informasi tentang V, walaupun mungkin ia akan dikecewakan dengan minimnya informasi yang didapat, ia tidak akan mengeluh. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Pintu elevator membuka tepat didepan perapian yang di instal didalam ruangan kantornya. Ia melangkah dan menemukan Hoseok yang tengah berdiri bersandar disana dan memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang dipajang di sisi kanan perapian.

" _Chaos in Aphrodite_ " mulai Hoseok ketika mendengar bunyi elevator Jungkook yang terbuka. Membaca nama lukisan yang tertera di tag kecil dibawah bingkainya.

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Hoseok. Sebuah lukisan yang setiap pagi matanya konsumsi sambil menyesap kopi hitam sebelum memulai semua pekerjaannya. Sebuah lukisan dengan berpusat pada wajah seorang wanita yang digambar hampir seluruhnya dengan tinta hitam. Kemudian berbagai macam rasi bintang diletakkan secara acak dan saling menumpuk sehingga membuat wajah wanita itu penuh dengan kerlap kerlip benda langit. Salah satu lukisan favorit Jungkook, jika kau tanya dia.

"Itu ciptaan V." katanya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Aah, benarkah? Aku kira kau hanya mengapresiasi lukisan Bong ahjussi." Kata Hoseok dengan sedikit godaan di nada suaranya. Jungkook tidak membalas. Ia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan duduk disana dengan bahu yang tenang. Siap untuk menerima apapun yang Hoseok akan berikan.

"Ternyata selama ini ada pelukis lain yang kau kagumi, hmm?" goda Hoseok sekali lagi.

Jungkook mendengus. "Hyung, bisa kah kita langsung ke poinnya saja? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari lokasi kejadian itu?"

Hoseok menghampirinya dan ikut duduk didepan meja. Air mukanya menandakan bahwa ia sendiri tidak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. "Sayangnya, tidak banyak." Kata Hoseok dengan helaan napas. "Aku pikir polisi sudah hampir mengambil semua barang yang tersisa disana, Kook."

"Lalu apa yang tersisa untuk kita?"

Hyungnya itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. "Yoongi menemukan ini di tempat yang mungkin polisi lewatkan, karena mungkin terlempar hingga ke bawah etalase toko dan butuh mata yang benar-benar jeli untuk melihatnya." Sebuah cincin diletakkan diatas meja Jungkook, membentur kayu meja dan membuat suara kecil khas metal yang kuat. "Lihat tulisan disana, Kook."

Tangan Jungkook meraih cincin silver itu, memainkan benda bundar itu dengan jari-jarinya kemudian mencari tulisan yang dimaksud Hoseok. Ia menahan nafasnya untuk sejenak ketika berhasil membaca ukiran kecil namun apik yang tertulis melingkari badan cincin. "Junghyun Syndicate" ejanya pelan.

"Bos, menurutku cincin itu milik Jimmy Kim."

Jungkook menatap kosong kearah permukaan mejanya untuk sejenak lalu menangguk.

"Bukankah ini tragis, Hoseok hyung?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan cincin metal itu kembali keatas meja, tidak ingin merasa lebih terbakar ketika harus menyentuh benda sialan itu lebih lama.

"Kakakku sendiri, anak pertama dari ayah kandungku sendiri, Jeon Junghyun, mengirim salah satu anak buahnya untuk menyusup kedistrik milikku, dan membakar habis salah satu toko disana. Bukan itu saja. Kakakku yang tercinta itu bahkan berani melukai penghuni didalam distrik milikku, adik satu-satunya ini?" sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat membentuk senyuman walaupun senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. Salah satu telapak tangannya mengepal mencoba mengontrol diri untuk tidak merusak benda apapun didalam ruangannya.

Hoseok memandang iba. "Kook, aku kira kau sudah memiliki pemikiran bahwa hal ini pasti terjadi semenjak ayahmu memilihmu untuk meneruskan Black Mustang?" tanyanya pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana yang sudah tidak terasa nyaman itu.

"Ya, tapi aku gagal memperkirakan kapan dia akan datang." Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang ia taruh diatas meja. Memukul pelan keningnya yang tertutup rambut itu dengan tangannya yang mengepal. "Hyung," suaranya begitu pelan "Aku gagal melindungi distrikku sendiri."

Pemandangan ini jarang sekali Hoseok dapatkan. Jungkook yang biasanya adalah Jungkook yang luar biasa kuat, luar biasa tegas, atau luar biasa kejam, yang mana saja tapi tidak ketika kelemahannya ia pertontonkan seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar apa yang Namjoon pernah katakan dulu padanya saat Jungkook dipilih oleh ayahnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas ilegal mereka ini. _"Tentu, dia figur yang sangat kuat. Tapi dia juga masih anak-anak untukku."_ Suara Namjoon di malam Jungkook dipilih menjadi pemimpin baru mereka terngiang ditelinga Hoseok. Membuatnya kembali mengingat bahwa Jungkook juga tidak bisa terus-terusan mengatasi sesuatu tanpa membuat kesalahan.

"Ayolah, _buddy_. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ini, _yeah_?" ucap Hoseok mencoba kembali membawa Jungkook yang bersemangat. " _Things happen_ dan itu berada diluar kontrol kita. Artinya, aku, Yoongi, Namjoon, puluhan bawahanmu yang lain, dan bahkan _kau_ tidak bisa mencegah itu terjadi, Kook. Lagipula, sekarang kita tau darimana Jimmy Kim berasal dan kita akan lebih siap menghadapi serangan kakakmu jika dia memutuskan untuk melakukan _ini_. Untuk berperang. "

Mata Jungkook tertutup untuk beberapa saat. Mengatur irama napasnya agar dapat kembali dengan sempurna sebagai seorang pemimpin Black Mustang, bukan remaja dalam masa pubertas yang tidak memiliki emosi yang stabil. "Baiklah. Aku mau Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk mengerahkan semua anggota untuk memperketat penjagaan disemua distrik milik Black Mustang, berpatroli dua puluh empat jam secara bergantian, dan tidak membiarkan satupun penyusup lolos kedalam hanya untuk membakar gedung lainnya." Perintahnya dengan suara dalam nan tegas, yang biasanya ia pakai untuk mengatur semua anggotanya. Mendengar itu, Hoseok tersenyum puas. " _Got it, boss-man_."

Jungkook mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Lalu, hyung?" ia berhenti sebentar. "Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" mata Jungkook kembali memancarkan rasa penasaran. Berharap Hoseok punya apa yang ia inginkan.

Ekspresi Hoseok kembali menyala. Ia mengerti benar apa maksud bosnya itu. Tangannya kemudian meraih sesuatu dari sisi dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa kecil yang ujungnya telah terbakar namun keseluran buku itu masih utuh. Hoseok meletakkan buku itu keatas meja, tepat disamping cincin metal yang sebelumnya, dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menunggu Jungkook untuk bergerak dan membuka buku itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Maka Jungkook tidak menunggu lama untuk membuka buku persegi yang telah kotor itu. Memulai dari cover depannya. Seketika, napas Jungkook terasa jauh lebih lega, entah kenapa, ketika membaca siapa pemilik buku itu. Sebuah inisial kecil dituliskan ditengah-tengah kertas yang sudah menjadi inisial favoritnya selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

V.

Jungkook amat yakin, buku sketsa itu tidak lain adalah milik orang yang ia cari, V.

Namun selain inisial itu, tidak banyak informasi darinya yang ia bisa dapatkan didalam buku. Segala macam sketsa mentah berbagai jenis menghiasi setiap lembarannya hingga kebelakang. Tapi disetiap lembar kertas, V menuliskan sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat random dan tidak menentu. Seperti sebuah catatan kecil disetiap sketsa yang ia toreh. Beberapa catatan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan membayangkan orang seperti apa V sebenarnya.

 _ **Aku menggambar shin-chan, walaupun ia anak kecil, paman Bong mirip sekali dengannya. Shin-ssi, aku menyayangimu.**_

Well, Jungkook harus setuju dengan yang ini. Ia membalik kehalaman berikutnya, menemukan sketsa bunga yang ia tidak tau jenisnya. Terlalu indah untuk menjadi lili, dan terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah mawar.

 _ **Esmeraldo, bunga yang indah. Trimakasih sudah membiarkanku membuat sketsamu**_ __

Ooh, jadi bunga itu namanya Esmeraldo?

 _ **BERUANG GRIZZLY, ITU AKU, RAWWWRRRR**_

 _ **wOw, aku bisa menggambar pakaian, apa aku juga berbakat menjadi designer? Gucci?**_

Jungkook berhenti ketika membaca sebuah catatan di halaman berikutnya. Ia mecerna kalimat di sudut kertas itu lagi dan lagi. – _**Ada yang membeli lukisanku. Ini pertama kalinya. Kupikir namanya Jeonggukie? Itu yang paman Bong bilang.**_

 _ **Aku senang. Senang sekali.**_

Tanpa sadar, senyum Jungkook merekah seketika. Ia bahkan tidak tau siapa V sebenarnya dan ia juga tidak memiliki gambaran apapun bagaimana wajah dari seorang V ini. Tapi yang ia tau, membuat pelukis ini bahagia hanya karena ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk membeli hasil lukisannya, membuat Jungkook ikut merasa harinya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih manis.

 _Jeonggukie? Lihat betapa imutnya panggilan itu._

"Woah, ada apa, Bung? Itu pertama kalinya semenjak berbulan-bulan kau memasang senyum tulus seperti itu!" Hoseok memotong. Oke, mungkin melihat Jungkook yang lemah adalah hal langka, tapi melihatnya tersenyum tanpa mata ingin membunuh yang juga ia biasanya kenakan, adalah hal yang luar biasa langka.

"Hush! Diam sebentar, hyung. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang melakukan sebuah _penyelidikkan_ disini?" katanya cepat lalu kembali membalikkan halaman penuh gambar di buku itu.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang metode _penyelidikkan_ mu berubah?" ia tidak mendapat respon apapun.

 _ **Pria Jeonggukie ini baru saja membeli Chaos in Aphrodite. Aku merasa tersanjung dan ingin sekali melompat sampai kelangit!**_

 _ **Pria Jeonggukie kembali lagi untuk membeli lukisan kupu-kupu yang bahkan belum kuberi ini? Kenapa ia begitu baik? Aku hanya tau kalau dia seorang laki-laki dari paman Bong, tapi bagaimana kalau dia itu sebenarnya ahjussi mesum? Oh tidak?!**_

Jungkook menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Dia belum setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjussi, bukan?

 _ **Paman Bong bilang Jeonggukie ingin menemuiku. Aku ragu jika ia melihat siapa sebenarnya yg melukis lukisan yang ia beli, ia pasti akan berubah pikiran dan tidak lagi datang untuk membeli lukisanku. Jadi aku bilang tidak pada paman Bong.**_

 _ **p.s : Walaupun aku sangat ingin melihat dia yang sebenarnya.**_

Kali ini Jungkook tidak memiliki reaksi apapun. Saat ibu jarinya bergerak membalikkan kertas sketsa, catatan itu menjadi catatan terakhir dari V. Tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apapun dimana bisa menemukan pelukis itu.

.

.

.

.

Maison de truffe. Restoran mewah yang dibangun oleh Black Mustang yang juga menjadi salah satu restoran favorit Jungkook jika ia punya tamu yang harus dijamunya atau malam kencan dengan wanita yang biasanya datang dari kalangan entertainer. Seperti sekarang, ketika stress dan keputusasaanya mencari jejak V menumpuk di ubun-ubun Jungkook selama berminggu-minggu, ia memilih untuk pergi keluar dan menghirup udara segar disertai menyantap pasta dengan truffle di restorannya sendiri. Tentu saja lelaki itu sulit untuk bisa makan sendiri, karena itu dihadapannya sekarang duduk seorang wanita yang kira kira tingginya 170 cm, namun tetap memilih menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut panjang yang terlihat jelas mendapat perawatan secara rutin di salon yang mahal, kulit cerah yang super halus, wajah penuh polesan make up, dan gaun merah yang membuka dari tumit hingga ke paha wanita itu. Mempertontonkan kaki jenjang dan sedikit belahan dada tampaknya bukan masalah bagi Momo, wanita yang akan menemani Jungkook di malam yang panjang itu.

"Ah, Jungkook, aku senang sekali kau membawaku kesini, _hun_. Tempat ini favoritku. _Babe,_ aku sudah tau cepat atau lambat kau akan menghubungiku" Kata Momo dengan senyuman cantik dibibirnya yang tertutup _lip gloss_ itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum seadanya. Momo adalah wanita yang periang dan mengatakan apapun yang sedang ada dipikirannya secepat kilat tanpa saringan apapun. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja menghubungi _peneman_ lain yang lebih pendiam dari Momo, tapi ia benar-benar butuh udara segar dan tak punya waktu untuk itu dan berakhir mendial nomor siapapun yang berada di kontak telepon genggamnya.

Restoran di malam akhir pekan tampaknya sangat sibuk karena tak satupun pelayan menunjukkan diri untuk melayani meja Jungkook walaupun sang pemilik restoran tengah berada disana. Itu bukanlah permasalahan besar untuknya, karena artinya, bisnisnya berjalan lancar, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Momo. Karena baru sebentar saja, gadis itu sudah memperlihatkan wajah bosannya dengan bibir yang dibuat maju dan pipi yang menggembung.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya lagi. Menunggu setidaknya manajer di komputer bagian depan menyadari atasan tertingginya sedang menanti pelayan yang seharusnya datang dari lima menit yang lalu. Tapi sebelum manajer dibelakang komputer sadar bahwa ada yang salah, seorang lelaki berseragam putih ala Maison de truffe datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh kemeja tempat Jungkook duduk. Lelaki itu segera menarik buku catatan pesanan dan pulpen dari saku kemejanya. Sambil mengatur irama napasnya yang masih terdengar tergesa-gesa, ia kemudian memasang senyuman lebar kearah Jungkook dan Momo.

"Selamat malam. Tuan, nyonya- ah maksudku, nona? Madam?" wajah pelayan itu terlihat bingung untuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan merapikan ujung seragamnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Taehyung. Pelayan anda malam ini." Katanya kemudian dengan nada riang membuat Momo mungkin merasa sedikit tersaingi sekarang.

Jungkook dan Momo memandang kearah lelaki itu sebentar, sedikit kaget karena caranya memunculkan diri yang tidak biasa. Rambut lelaki itu walaupun diwarnai dengan warna cokelat yang halus, tetapi tidak tertata dengan baik. Helainya mencuat ke sembarang arah, membuat semua orang di restoran itu seakan tau kalau ia sudah bekerja dengan keras hari ini. Tag nama kecil di bagian depan bajunya bertuliskan Kim Taehyung. Nama yang masih tidak familiar di telinga Jungkook, karena walaupun ia tidak mengingat dengan benar semua nama pegawai disana, ia setidaknya tau wajah mereka. Tapi tidak kali ini. Pria dengan senyuman kotak konyol dan noda minyak di seragamnya ini tidak pernah Jungkook lihat sebelumnya didalam bangunan Maison de truffe.

"Apa kau baru disini?" Jungkook bertanya melepaskan buku menu yang sebelumnya diberikan manajer dibelakang komputer sebelum pelayan asing yang satu ini datang. Kini perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada pria itu. Bibir tipis yang kering dan pecah-pecah dengan tahi lalat kecil di bibir bagian atasnya dan juga ujung hidungnya berhasil membuat Jungkook memperhatikan wajah pelayan bernama Kim Taehyung sedikit lebih lama dibanding semua pelayan disana.

Taehyung menatap matanya langsung sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Yup!" "Ini hari keduaku, tuan."

Sebelum pria ini, semua pelayan yang pernah melayani Jungkook tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk menatap matanya langsung apalagi bicara dengan Jungkook dengan nada yang ringan dan ceria seperti itu. Membuat Jungkook bertanya apakah pria ini tidak tau siapa Jungkook.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin aku bawakan untuk _appetizer_? Sesuatu yang ringan tapi tetap mahal? Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan itu. Restoran ini ahlinya." Tampaknya Taehyung benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Tapi Jungkook tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia menemukan situasi itu lucu dan menarik sehingga ketika wajah Momo tampak terganggu dengan ketidaksopanan pria itu terhadapnya dan bersiap angkat suara, Jungkook mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk tidak ambil bagian.

"Menurutmu begitu? Menurutmu restoran ini ahlinya membuat makanan ringan namun mahal?" ia berkata sambil tersenyum. Ketertarikan tergambar jelas di mata Jungkook sehingga Taehyung tak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat dipikirannya dengan sedikit berbisik. "Jangan bilang ini pada siapapun, tuan, tapi aku rasa ini semua omong kosong! Mereka menghargai jamur yang bentuknya jelek dengan harga tinggi. Sungguh tidak masuk akal!" katanya ditelinga pemimpin mafia itu dan sukses mengundang senyuman yang lebih lebar dari Jungkook. Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan.

Momo yang masih dapat mendengar percakapan Taehyung menjadi semakin terganggu. Ia tidak percaya seorang pelayan restoran tempat dia bekerja baru saja mengatakan hal semacam itu ke pemilik restoran itu sendiri. " _Excuse you_ , pelayan konyol! Aku rasa kau harus ingat posisimu disini. Tidakkah kau tau, orang ini, tuan Jeon adalah pemi—"

"Yup. Aku setuju denganmu, Taehyung-ssi. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan uangku sesekali untuk omong kosong ini. Lagipula, aku tidak akan kehabisan uang semudah itu, kau tau?" Keramahan Jungkook pelan-pelan mulai berubah menjadi semu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sekarang tidak lagi terasa tertarik dengan perbincangan bersama pelayan itu, melainkan senyuman yang seakan ingin menjatuhkan. Tampaknya sang pelayan bisa merasakannya karena ekpresi ceria yang sebelum ini ia kenakan perlahan mulai _jatuh_.

"Dan jika kau sekali saja pernah merasakan jamur yang kau bilang jelek namun mahal itu, kau pasti bisa menarik perkataanmu barusan. Ah, tapi bukankah sangat tidak masuk akal? Kalau kau pernah merasakan jamur itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan ada disini, mengenakan seragam putih dengan noda minyak yang entah darimana kau dapatkan itu." Senyuman sang pelayan kini sepenuhnya terhapus dan digantikan dengan ketidaknyamanan yang tergambar sangat jelas diwajah kecilnya. Membuat Jungkook sedikit tertawa dalam hati. Puas ketika ia bisa membalas dengan telak orang yang baru saja mengejek bisnis miliknya. Tampaknya Momo juga merasa jauh lebih baik karena ia ikut tersenyum kecil melihat pelayan yang berdiri kaku itu.

"Sekarang bisa kah kau menulis pesanan kami?" katanya kembali meraih buku menu tebal dihadapannya yang sempat terlupakan ketika pelayan itu muncul untuk pertama kali.

Namun, seberapapun kemampuan kata-kata Jungkook untuk mengintimidasi posisi pelayan itu, tampaknya Kim Taehyung tidak goyah. Matanya tidak menjadi ragu dan lemah. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya walaupun status sosial miliknya baru saja dipermalukan secara tak langsung oleh pria itu.

Tatapan matanya menusuk langsung kepelipis Jungkook yang walaupun sedang melihat menu namun sadar sepenuhnya dengan perlawanan diam yang diberikan oleh pelayan itu.

" _Ah, a though one."_ Kata Jungkook dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Taehyung tau. Seharusnya ia sedikit lebih mempertimbangkan resiko yang akan ia tanggung ketika melamar pekerjaan di tempat seperti ini. Bangunan dengan dekorasi ala prancis yang setiap harinya didatangi oleh kalangan _atas_ di Korea atau bahkan entertainer dan tak jarang pejabat-pejabat penting di negara itu tidak mungkin memperlakukan orang rendahan yang hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar pesanan seperti Taehyung dengan baik.

Dihari-hari pertama ia melakukan pekerjaan itu, setidaknya empat tamu telah meninggikan suara mereka dan memanggilnya dengan berbagai sebutan yang membuatnya mengulum bibir dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus melanjutkan mata pencahariaannya disana. Ia tetap tersenyum sopan terhadap orang-orang yang memperlakukannya seperti itu karena ia Kim Taehyung. Pria yang sekarang menumpang dirumah sahabatnya karena rumah miliknya baru saja dibakar dengan tragis oleh orang asing. Pria yang kehilangan arah karena paman yang disayanginya tidak berhasil melarikan diri setelah memaksa Taehyung untuk berlari meninggalkan rumah dan jangan pernah kembali apapun yang terjadi. Pria yang masih menangis setiap hari jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Pria yang tidak punya banyak pilihan selain mengambil pekerjaan apapun yang datang padanya.

Sehingga ketika ia dipanggil bodoh atau ketika seorang tamu dengan sengaja menyentuh bokongnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menarik nafas dan mengontrol emosinya. Lagipula bukankah itu yang dilakukan orang-orang kaya? Mereka gemar menjatuhkan dan merendahkan. Karena hanya dengan itu mereka bisa mencapai posisi mereka diatas, bukan?

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia dapat sekarang. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian mahal dan gel rambut yang bahkan Taehyung yakin tidak dapat dibelinya, duduk bersama perempuan cantik sebagai semacam penanda bahwa yang boleh bersamanya haruslah semewah dan semanis itu, baru saja mengatakan hal yang sukses membuatnya menjatuhkan senyuman ramah yang ia coba pertahankan.

Yeah, apa yang ia katakan memang sepenuhnya benar. Taehyung yang walaupun tidak bisa membalas semua perlawanan yang tertahan dimulutnya, setidaknya mata tidak menjadi sesuatu yang dilarang disana. Ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan seakan ingin membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja dan menjambak rambut yang tertata rapi itu. Semua wajah tamu disana menggambarkan kesombongan dan ketika Taehyung berpikir bahwa yang satu ini berbeda, ternyata ia sama saja mengesalkannnya.

Maka ia mengambil semua orderan sang pria dan pasangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun selain anggukan dan ketika ia mengulang untuk mengkonfirmasi pesanan mereka. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan mengucapkan terimakasih dan mempersilahkan kedua tamu itu untuk menunggu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakkan.

Satu lagi malam yang panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Ia meletakkan piring-piring tipis berwarna hitam legam di tangannya dengan kehati-hatian ekstra. Memastikan tidak ada bagian dari makanan yang tergeser walau hanya sedikit. Taehyung dapat merasakan dengan jelas ketika ia menangkap dari sudut matanya sang pria yang menjadi tamunya malam itu tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung dengan jeli. Membuat Taehyung sedikit menahan napas karena rambut-rambut kecil dilehernya naik dan _sedikit_ membuatnya gugup. Hanya sedikit, tentu saja.

"Aku harap tuan dan nyonya menikmati _appetizer_ kalian."

Si tamu pria melempar senyum penuh tanya dan memandang langsung kearah kedua mata Taehyung. "Ah, dengan senang hati."

Yup. Itu hanya makanan pembuka. Penderitaan Taehyung belum selesai.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung akhirnya sampai di ujung kesabarannya. Ia tengah mengangkat piring-piring dessert yang telah habis dari meja kedua tamunya ketika si pria mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar won dari dompet di sakunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja dihadapan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap uang itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia membuka mulut. "Tuan, maaf tapi kau tidak perlu membayar sekarang, seseorang akan membawakanmu _bill_ dan—"

"Ini memang bukan untuk makanannya. Ini untukmu."

Jumlah yang diberikan oleh tamu itu terlalu banyak jika memang hanya untuk memberi tip untuk Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tau bahwa tip hanya diberikan ketika tamu hendak pergi meninggalkan restoran dan menyelipkannya didalam bill. Bukan ketika si pelayan tengah mengangkat piring-piring dari atas meja. Apa mau tamu ini? Mencoba mempermalukannya?

Maka Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak tuan. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya." Menolak tampaknya adalah ide yang bagus saat ini.

"Ambillah. Untuk mengapresiasi pelayananmu." Sang tamu mengangkat alisnya. Kedua bola matanya menunjuk pada lembaran won itu seakan menunggu Taehyung untuk mengambilnya.

Telinganya dapat menangkap tawa kecil dari perempuan dihadapan sang pria. Tentu saja mereka berdua tampaknya menganggap Taehyung sebagai lelucon sekarang.

Ketika jemari Taehyung bergerak untuk menyentuh kertas-kertas itu, ia tidak dapat menyalahkan pendengarannya ketika si tamu perempuan berkata "Tidak mungkin _low life_ sepertinya menolak uang sebanyak itu walaupun pelayanannya tidak memuaskan"

Jemari Taehyung berhenti bergerak. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

"Lihat lah, pelayan? Bukankah tuan Jeon ini sangat murah hati?" perempuan itu kembali tertawa. Melengking dan mengganggu di telinga Taehyung.

Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir Taehyung. Ia baru saja bekerja disini tapi Taehyung sangat yakin, malam ini ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Taehyung menatap tepat kearah sang tamu pria kemudian sang tamu wanita. Merasa tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan memberikan kehidupan yang baik untuk orang-orang seburuk mereka. Ia mengambil uang itu dari atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat ditelapak tangannya, memastikan bahwa kini lembaran itu telah kusut dan terlihat tak begitu rapi lagi.

"Kau!" katanya pada wanita itu. "Apakah begitu sulit untukmu untuk tidak memanggil pelayan disini dengan sebutan 'pelayan'? Aku tidak menaruh namaku dengan tag di dada hanya agar kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca, _huh_ perempuan? Apa keluargamu terlalu kaya dan bingung menggunakan uang mereka sampai mereka lupa untuk memberimu pendidikan dasar? Dan tertawamu? Kau mungkin berpikir itu tawa yang manis, tapi nyatanya kau terdengar seperti penyihir datang bulan!"

Yup. Taehyung akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaannya malam ini.

"Dan kau, tuan! Aku tidak tau apa yang kau kerjakan sampai kau berpikir untuk memberiku sebanyak ini hanya untuk memperolokku didepan orang banyak. Dan kalau kira aku akan menerimanya, kau benar! Aku akan mengambil ini." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lembaran won itu kedepan wajah sang pria. "Tapi aku akan memberinya balik untukmu." Kemudian ia membanting uang-uang kusut itu kembali keatas meja.

"Ambillah. Untuk mengapresiasi kebrengsekan mu."

Ketika Taehyung berbalik, semua mata tertuju padanya. Taehyung baru saja melakukan pertunjukkan menghibur rupanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dari sana dengan kepercayaan diri dan tanpa penyesalan apapun. Ya, mungkin dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya setelah ini, tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkan restoran dengan harga diri yang diinjak-injak. Tidak sama sekali.

Dari balik punggungnya Taehyung bisa mendengar sang tamu pria, tuan Jeon sialan itu, sedang tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kali bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook mengalami hal semenarik ini dalam hidupnya. Berkelut menjadi pemimpin kegiatan ilegal selama bertahun-tahun membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melihat Jungkook dengan hormat, kekaguman, atau bahkan terkadang ketakutan. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ada yang berani melihat kedalam matanya dengan semacam kenekatan seperti yang pria barusan punya.

Ini benar-benar menarik. Oh betapa Jungkook ingin menyelam lebih dalam.

Bahu Jungkook naik turun menahan tawa nya agar tidak meledak. Tapi ia tidak mampu untuk tidak menertawai dengan puas kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan. Karena itu, mengabaikan keluhan dan wajah sebal yang dipasang Momo, Jungkook mengeluarkan tawanya. Dia ingin mengulang kembali semua peristiwa itu hanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah si pelayan yang _pemberani_. Keras dan tidak mudah diruntuhkan. Tepat seperti yang Jungkook mau.

Karena itu, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan kemauannya untuk pergi kedapur restoran atau kemanapun tempat yang pelayan itu tuju setelah memberikan pertunjukan favorit Jungkook malam itu. Ia ingin melihat kembali, mungkin lebih dekat, ekspresi sang pria yang menggelitik hatinya.

Jungkook membayar penuh bill miliknya dan Momo, namun bukannya pulang bersama wanita itu sesuai dengan rencana mereka diawal, Jungkook memutuskan untuk hanya mengantar Momo hingga ke mobil miliknya dan menyuruh Minjae yang saat itu sedang merokok didalam mobil untuk mengantar wanita itu pulang. Atau kemanapun dia ingin pergi, Jungkook tak begitu peduli.

"Tapi, kukira kita akan menghabiskan malam bersama?" Momo menggembungkan pipinya. Bergerak meraih pinggang Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajah dengan lipstick merah menggoda kehadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil setengah memeluk tubuh ramping wanita itu. Berbisik dengan suaranya yang dalam ketelinga Momo. "Lain kali, _okay_?" katanya lalu mengecup pipi si wanita. "Aku harus menyampaikan terimakasihku pada Seokjin didalam"

"Kalau begitu akan kutunggu." Protes Momo.

"Dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Bisnis." Jungkook memperdalam tatapan matanya pada wanita itu. Isyarat bahwa ia tidak akan menerima penolakan lagi. Lagipula ia punya hal yang tiba-tiba terdengar lebih menarik untuk dilakukan daripada menghabiskan malamnya dengan bercumbu diatas tempat tidur.

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Momo untuk masuk kedalam. Jika ia lebih lama dari ini, orang yang ia incar mungkin akan pergi sekarang. Ia harus bergegas kembali kedalam restoran.

Setelah memastikan Minjae mulai melaju dengan mobilnya, Jungkook berjalan masuk kedalam restorannya. Mengangguk kepada pelayan-pelayan disana yang sadar akan kehadirannya kembali dan segera membungkuk memberi salam. Ia terus berjalan melewati meja-meja tamu dan menuju pintu besar yang akan membawanya ke dapur utama yang ukurannya sepuluh kali lebih besar dari ruangan kerjanya. Hampir seluruh bagian ruangan ditutupi oleh asap yang berbau lezat, koki-koki yang lalu lalang dengan seragam putih berkancing mereka. Saling berteriak ke satu sama lain agar makanan yang mereka sajikan sempurna. Ketika Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya, suara yang sangat ia kenal seketika mengudara kepenjuru ruangan.

"Ah, _the one and only_ , Jeon Jungkook! Penikmat _truffle_ nomor satu kita!" Seokjin, kepala koki di Maison de truffe, sekaligus teman baik dari Jungkook menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka dari counter tempatnya berteriak kearah salah satu koki disana.

Mendengar namanya disebut, semua pekerja didapur itu langsung memberhentikan pekerjaan mereka sejenak untuk membungkuk memberi hormat kearah kedatangan Jungkook. Atasan tertinggi mereka ada disini dan bukanlah ide yang bagus jika mengabaikannya.

Jungkook memberi anggukan kecil ke arah para koki itu dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk meneruskan kembali apapun itu yang mereka kerjakan sebelumnya. Ia menghampiri Seokjin dan menepuk pundak pria itu. "Hyung."

"Apa kau menikmati hidanganku, Kook?"

"Selalu, hyung. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingat kau pernah memberitauku kita punya pegawai baru disini?" Jungkook mengangkat alisnya melempar tanya.

"Ah, maksudmu Kim Taehyung? yeah, dia sangat kacau ketika tiba disini, Kook-ah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tidak bekerja disini. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, dia kesulitan menyesuaikan dirinya disini. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Itu benar-benar tidak kuduga." Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersender ke counter.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu dengan jelas, hyung." Jungkook mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Seokjin tidak pernah melarang Jungkook untuk merokok disana karena pada akhirnya asap dari batang tembakau itu akan bercampur dengan asap dari ikan salmon atau pasta yang tengah dimasak.

Ia kemudian menyalakan ujung rokok itu dengan pemantiknya. Mengambil satu hisapan. "Apa kau akan memecatnya?"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu. Teguran keras mungkin cukup, tapi itu semua tergantung kemauanmu, bos. Aku akan memberhentikannya jika itu yang kau mau."

Jungkook lantas menggeleng. "Tidak perlu." "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, hyung."

Satu hisapan lagi. "Simpan dia disini."

Seokjin membalas dengan anggukan mengerti. "Ay." Katanya kemudian beralih kesalah satu koki yang tengah melakukan penataan makanan diatas piring. Setengah berteriak ketika mendapati koki itu melakukannya dengan sedikit saja kesalahan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jungkook pada hisapan ketiganya.

Seokjin menunjuk sebuah pintu disudut dapur. Pintu yang ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding dapur utama. "Disana. Mungkin sedang berganti baju. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri tugasnya malam ini dan pulang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulai sedikit _percakapan_ dengannya." Jungkook menepuk pundak Seokjin sekali lagi. "Beritau bawahanmu, hyung. Jangan ada yang masuk kesana sebelum aku keluar, okay?"

Detik berikutnya, Jungkook telah berjalan kearah pintu disudut ruangan dengan antusiasme yang ia sendiri tidak percaya akan dirasakannya hanya karena ingin melihat lelaki itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saat pintu ruangan kecil itu terbuka, Seokjin benar, pelayan baru yang bernama Kim Taehyung memang tengah berganti baju untuk bersiap pulang. Tampaknya ia belum sadar akan keberadaan orang lain disana karena Taehyung tetap meneruskan membuka kancing kemejanya didepan loker. Dan Jeon Jungkook? Oh dia sangat tidak ingin melewati itu. Jungkook memilih untuk tidak bersuara dan hanya bersandar dijalan masuk dengan rokok terjepit di kedua jarinya. Menunggu sajian yang menyenangkan.

Taehyung yang walaupun berpenampilan berantakan, tapi fitur wajahnya dan proporsi tubuhnya adalah bagian yang amat berbeda. Melihat Taehyung dengan penerangan yang lebih baik membuat perbedaan yang signifikan. Hidungnya yang mancung, garis rahang yang halus, bulu mata lentik, dan warna kulit yang seakan dicium oleh matahari, semuanya itu terpampang dengan jelas dihadapan Jungkook membuat pria itu tidak menyesali keputusannya membatalkan malamnya dengan Momo.

Si pelayan kini benar-benar bertelanjang dada, membuat Jungkook pada akhirnya bersiul menggoda dari posisinya yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari loker. Taehyung yang mendengar itu melompat kaget dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Jungkook berdiri. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana saat ia berada dalam keadaan setengah telanjang?

"Bangsat!" kutuknya spontan sambil mencari-cari hoodie hitam yang ia yakin ia letakkan didalam lokernya untuk menutupi tubuh tak berbusana itu.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Mulut manis itu bisa mengutuk rupanya" Jungkook membuang abu rokoknya kelantai dan menginjaknya dengan sepatunya. Ketika dia melihat Taehyung yang sudah mengenakan hoodie melewati kepalanya, Jungkook membuat suara seolah-olah kecewa. "Ah, cepat sekali." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah mendramatisir "Sesuatu yang indah tidaklah boleh untuk disembunyikan, kau tau?"

Dengan ekspresi yang bingung sekaligus kesal, Taehyung membanting pintu lokernya dan membalikkan tubuh yang menurut Jungkook, sayang sekali, telah tertutup sepenuhnya dengan pakaian. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Jungkook mengapit batang rokoknya dibelahan bibirnya. Memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Menemuimu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, ah dengan apa wanita itu memanggilmu? Tuan Jeon, benar? ini bukan tempatmu."

"Wah, aku sedikit kaget kau tidak tau siapa aku dan kenapa aku bisa disini."

Taehyung mengangkat dagunya. "Salah. Aku tau persis siapa kau sekarang. Kau ini orang brengsek."

Ah, balasan menantang itu lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook tertawa. Pria ini memang memiliki mulut yang luar biasa dengan suara yang amat dalam dan mengintimidasi. "Yeah, benar, aku orang yang sangat brengsek." Jungkook menyetujui. "Lagipula bukankah kau sudah membayar untuk mengapresiasi kebrengsekanku, hm?" goda Jungkook mengingat kejadian ikonik yang baru saja terjadi sekitar sepuluh menit lalu.

Jika matanya tidak salah, ia bisa menangkap rona merah tipis yang tiba-tiba mewarnai pipi Taehyung. Hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit bertanya seberapa cepat pria didepannya ini mampu merubah pertahanan kuatnya. _"Apa? Sekarang dia berubah malu dengan tindakan dia barusan?"_ batin Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang mulai kebingungan mencari jawaban balik.

Jungkook masih memperhatikan dengan detil gerak-gerik lelaki itu seakan berniat untuk menelanjanginya. "Hanya sekedar informasi." Satu hisapan rokok. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari menganggur." Mendengar itu pupil Taehyung melebar. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku jadi bosmu, tuan Kim Taehyung, melihat bagaimana kau mencerca pelangganmu seperti tadi, aku akan memastikan kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu saat ini juga." Jungkook melangkah mendekati barisan loker tempat Taehyung berdiri. "Sayangnya, aku bukan bosmu. Aku ini hanya pelanggan yang punya niat baik untuk memberikan tip kepada pelayan…" Tubuh Jungkook terus mendekati Taehyung tanpa ada niatan untuk melangkah balik. Setelah berada tepat dihadapannya, Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Taehyung, berbisik dengan suara yang ia tau dapat membuat lawannya bergidik. "yang tidak tau berterimakasih."

.

.

.

.

Jika Taehyung merasa terganggu beberapa menit yang lalu, kini dia benar-benar ingin pria ini untuk lenyap dari hadapannya. Benar ia sempat bergetar ketika Jeon satu itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan postur yang lebih besar dari yang Taehyung bayangkan. Otot tubuhnya tidak seperti seorang binaragawan, tapi cukup untuk terlihat jelas dari blazer yang ia gunakan. Empat _piercing_ s ditelinganya serta tato yang mengintip dari ujung lengan jas pria itu membuat Taehyung sedikit mengantisipasi posisinya. Tapi ia juga tidak terima bila ada seorang tamu tertentu yang tanpa alasan mendatanginya seperti ini dan tiba-tiba mencampuri urusan apakah ia akan dipecat atau tidak. Walaupun tamu tersebut adalah penyebab dia berada diujung karirnya, tapi tetap saja, siapa pria ini sampai ia berhak berkata seperti itu.

"Apa ini semacam tren sekarang, huh?" balasnya tak mau kalah. "Orang-orang kaya meminta terimakasih dari orang rendahan sepertiku?"

Taehyung harap perkataannya barusan bisa membuat tubuh pria itu untuk setidaknya menjauh dari dia, tapi nihil, tuan sialan Jeon ternyata tidak mau membuat jarak diantara mereka.

" _well_ , aku tidak akan mengatakannya seperti itu." Jungkook kembali meniadakan ruang sempit antara tubuhnya dan Taehyung. Menyudutkan pria itu kepintu loker dan mengunci gerakannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan disamping kiri kanan kepala Taehyung. Berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya dan bernapas dengan udara satu sama lain. Jungkook sedikit kaget dengan Taehyung yang seharusnya sekarang sudah memukul atau meninju pria itu, tetapi dia tidak membuat perlawanan apapun dengan Jungkook yang melanggar ruangan personalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan menerima _sedikit terimakasih_ darimu."

Detik berikutnya Jungkook menangkap bibir pria itu dengan miliknya. Jungkook mencium Taehyung dipertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang berjalan dengan baik. Langkah yang sangat berani. Ia tetap mencium sang pria dan menggerakan bibirnya walaupun kedua matanya melihat Taehyung yang hanya menatap lebar dan tidak memberi respon. Beku didalam genggaman Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook mulai memperdalam ciumannya dan menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua, Taehyung mulai kembali berpijak ketanah dan sadar akan situasi disekitarnya. Ia lantas memekik dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga. Mengantarkan tinjuan yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah kesudut mulut Jungkook hingga membuatnya terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah. Taehyung menutup bibirnya yang kini basah dengan telapak tangan dan menatap Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Apa ini semacam lelucon untukmu?! Bangsat, aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan apa yang kau katakan pada Seokjin agar tidak memecatku, tapi bukan berarti kau berhak melakukan itu padaku, sialan!"

Taehyung mengusap bibirnya kasar. Mencoba menghapus jejak yang Jungkook tinggalkan disana. Mengambil ransel didalam lokernya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli dengan Jungkook yang terkekeh kecil sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang lecet dengan ibu jari. Matanya tak luput dari punggung Taehyung bahkan sampai pria itu membuka pintu dan setengah berlari keluar.

Menjauh dari Jungkook. Menjauh dari pria berbahaya sepertinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Happy birthday uri maknae Jeon Jungkook! ^^

Selalu, review kalian aku tunggu karena cuman itu yang bikin aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin semua cerita ku :")


End file.
